


Down (Where There's No Way Out)

by trashcangimmick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Basically Gross Hentai Followed By Soft Lesbians?, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, F/F, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Steve Harrington, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Monsterfucking, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Billie follows Steph down into some weird tunnels under a pumpkin patch. Because Steph stole her car, and took her keys, and what else is she supposed to do?





	Down (Where There's No Way Out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerasines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerasines/gifts).

> So, Billie is sex pollened and absolutely can’t consent to being fucked by plant tentacles but she’s like, not mad about it while it’s happening. Billie is also a garbage fire. You can’t judge me for my transgressions, you’re the one reading tentacle porn. 

Being handcuffed in the passenger seat of her own fucking car is definitely not how Billie thought she’d be spending the evening. Like. She had plans to bang some really dumb, really big football player who Carol said has a huge dick. She was about to walk out the door when Neil decided it was time to play _ find the brat or else _. 

Billie also didn’t expect Steph Harrington to clock her in the face, or for Maxine to stick a syringe full of god knows what in her neck and threaten her with a baseball bat. There are a bunch of children in the back seat. Billie’s wrists are cuffed to the car door handle and there’s duct tape over her mouth. Steph is driving her _ baby _ and Billie is tired of screaming so she’s just kind of sitting there. She’s still spaced out from whatever drugs are in her system. Like. Not quite thinking clearly. She just knows she’s mad. 

It’s bullshit. All of it. 

They’re driving through the middle of a goddamn pumpkin field or something. Billie is gonna have an absolute meltdown when she gets loose. She’s gonna rip Stephanie’s stupid, fluffy brown hair right out of her scalp. She’s gonna have a bonfire with all of Maxine’s favorite clothes and books. She might murder somebody. She hasn’t decided yet. 

They stop. 

Steph puts the car in park and the kids start piling out. There’s a giant hole in the middle of the ground a few feet away. What the actual hell is going on? She starts trying to scream again. It looks like they’re leaving her here. 

“Um… sorry.” Steph has puppy eyes. Always seems a little confused and vulnerable, no matter the circumstances. 

Billie hates it. She hates Steph. Hates her stupid long legs, and pouty lips, and her cheeks that always seem to be rosy. She hates Steph’s cute bobbed hair, and perky tits, and the sundresses she struts around in. Steph is pretty in that soft, girl next door way that Billie could never pull off. Everyone eats it up. 

“I know this is all—fucked. Um. Yeah. Sorry,” Steph sighs. 

She takes the keys out of the ignition. She opens the door. 

“We’ll be back.”

And then she clicks the lock and _ leaves. _Billie watches them all go. Watches them approach the hole carrying crowbars and baseball bats, pulling bandanas over their faces like goddamn highway robbers. They jump down. Into the ground. 

Billie just stares for a minute. Maybe this is some sort of hallucination. But she’s still stuck. Steph has her keys. She’s not gonna wait around on the off chance she’s unconscious and still back on the floor at the Byers shack. 

The first thing she does is bend down and rip the duct tape off her mouth. It stings. At least the lipstick made it so it didn’t lift any skin off her mouth. Next she goes for one of bobby pins in her hair. Takes a lot of work to keep a curly, blonde mullet looking good. What hairspray can’t do, pins can. Besides. Shit’s useful in a lot of other situations. 

It’s not the first time she’s had to break out of handcuffs. She’s no stranger to run ins with the cops. It doesn’t take her long to free her wrists. She’s probably only about ten minutes behind the idiot brigade when she approaches the rim of the hole and drops down into it. 

The first thing she notices is the smell. It’s bad. Like, overly ripe and rotting fruit. It’s dark and like. Wet. The air feels damp. She’s glad she wore combat boots. She doesn’t wanna think about walking over this mess of dirt and roots in high heels. 

There are branching tunnels, leading off in several directions. Fuck. 

Billie pulls out her zippo. It doesn’t cast a lot of light, but it’s better than nothing. She has no idea which way Steph might have gone. But she hears vague noises to the right. So. Right it is. 

The tunnel at least doesn’t branch off again for a while. Billie walks carefully. There are thick roots on the walls and ceiling. The farther she goes, the more dense the foliage. Like, there’s just shit hanging from the tunnel ceiling. 

Why is there a cavern system underneath a pumpkin patch? God, Indiana is weird. 

Billie almost jumps out of her skin when her lighter flickers out and something brushes against her. She pulls away fast. She shields the zippo from the sudden breeze and lights it again. Just a vine. Nothing to worry about. She’s fine. 

She’s kind of lightheaded. Kind of warm all over. It’s hot down here. Like. Weirdly hot. It’s not a warm night. She was cold in jeans and a half-buttoned shirt. Down here, she kind of wants to take off the shirt and just rock a bra. Her hair is sticking to the back of her neck. She feels the sweat running down her forehead and stomach. 

Billie hits a dead end. She curses. Kicks the ground a little. It moves under her feet. Like she just stepped on a snake or something. Fuck. She backs away. She can’t see very well. It doesn’t look like there’s anything alive down there. 

But yeah. She’s gonna turn around. 

She starts walking back the way she came. Or… the way she thought she came. She doesn’t remember taking any turns. But she walks for a really long time, and she’s still not back at the hole she dropped down. She’s kind of dizzy. Her clothes are getting gross. It’s like she’s been sitting on the beach all day—that sun-baked, high feeling of dehydration and too much heat. 

Her lighter goes out again. She feels something moving underneath her. She leaps away. But where she lands… the floor is moving too. There are horrible slick sounds. Faint at first. Then all around her. She flicks her zippo desperately. 

It’s the roots. 

The roots are _ moving. _

Billie can’t run without running blind. She keeps the lighter shielded and moves away as fast as she dares. Going further down the tunnel doesn’t seem to help, though. All the roots and vines are twitching. Writhing. She must still be asleep. There’s no other explanation for this. 

Her light flickers out. Then something wet wraps around her wrist and pulls. She shrieks. The grip is strong. Then it’s not just her wrist. It’s her ankles. Her legs. Her shoulders and neck. 

Within seconds she’s restrained completely, stuck against a wall. There are roots coiled around every limb. She tries to struggle. She barely manages to move an inch. The roots squeeze her, like a warning. They don't… they don’t feel right. Not like dry tree bark, or even smooth plant skin. They feel like. Flesh. They’re warm, and soft, and kind of sticky. 

Billie screams—which turns out to be a mistake. Because then there’s a vine pushing into her mouth. Down her throat. She gags around it. She can’t breathe. It tastes as bad as it smells. Rotten berries. Acrid, too-sweet, disgusting. It’s so slimy. She wants to cry. 

Then, she doesn’t really.

Her muscles are relaxing, like she just took a big hit of something strong. She feels loose and light. The vine withdraws, slithering over her tongue. She can’t taste it anymore. Her mouth is kind of numb. Her eyelids are heavy. She can’t see anyway. What’s the point in keeping them open?

The urge to fight is gone. She just lets the vines hold her up. It’s nice to just sag against them. Let them cradle her. 

Billie doesn’t really let people hold her. She has a lot of sex. She always leaves as soon as possible. She doesn’t like sweaty arms wrapped around her. She doesn’t like it when someone _ clings. _

Maybe cuddling isn’t really the problem, though. It’s less that she hates being touched in a nonsexual way and more that it gives people the wrong idea. If she lets it happen, they expect things from her. They want feelings. They want commitments. She’s been accused of _ fearing intimacy _or some bullshit like that. It’s not a baseless accusation. 

She notices the vines moving. Doesn’t have an opinion about it. She’s experiencing the sensation, but it’s second hand. She’s a few steps removed from reality. Just a passive bystander, observing as the tendrils creep underneath her shirt, up the legs of her jeans. Fabric rips. Oh. She liked these pants. 

The vines feel good on her bare skin, though. They’re delicate. Almost like fingers tracing over her thighs and squeezing her tits. She wanted to get laid tonight. This isn’t exactly what she expected. Maybe she should be mad about it. 

She has to be dreaming and this isn’t the weirdest horny dream she’s ever had. Or at least, it’s less disturbing than the dreams where Neil violates her. She doesn’t like to ponder those. Thankfully, the intrusive thought flickers out fast.

Billie never bothers with underwear. The vines climbing her legs eventually reach the place they connect. They trace over her fuzzy bush. She’ll trim, but she’ll die before razor burn on her pussy. 

She’s wet. The vines are wet. They probe at her and slide in easy. She might whimper. Squirm a little at the intrusion. It feels good, is the thing. The vines aren’t thick, but there’s a few of them, sliding forward, moving inside her. 

Her whole body is buzzing and achy in the nice way. Feels like rolling. Like when she used to go to bonfires at the beach and put a pill on her tongue and want to fuck all night long. She did fuck all night long, usually. Spread out on wide blankets, just distant enough from the party to be in the dark. Sometimes random people. Sometimes her friends. Sometimes both at once.

Billie comes easy. She’s always been able to. She got dealt a shit hand in so many other ways. Asshole alcoholic dad that still spanks her despite the fact that she’s seventeen. Bitch mother that abandoned her. Anger issues. A drive towards impulsivity that she can’t contain. She’s stupid, can’t ever focus on one thing for a sustained period of time, which means she does horribly in school. She makes bad choices constantly, knows it, can’t help it. She’s addicted to cigarettes, and booze, and anything else that will give her a rush and distract her from the pain of being alive. 

She stares at other girls. Tries to play it off as a bitchy threat. Deep down knows it isn’t. She’s a fucking queer. Gets hot and bothered during basketball practice, in the locker rooms before and after. Fingers herself thinking about curvy thighs and soft smiles. She’s a disaster pretty much anytime she interacts with somebody that has tits. Which is why all her friends are guys (except Carol who is basically also a guy). But she’s managed to fumble her way through a few seductions. She’s gotten her hands in a fair number of panties, licked clits, fingerfucked pretty girls through a shuddery orgasm.

She has a sex dream featuring Steph Harrington riding her face or squirming on her fingers like, at least once a week. It’s not ever gonna happen. For so many reasons. Like, Steph is probably straight. But also it’s a small town. She can’t hide in relative anonymity like she did in California. If there was even a hint of a rumor that Billie was _ like that _ Neil would do something unspeakable. So she can’t indulge in that sort of shit anymore. 

All she’s really got going for her is a pretty face, a nice body, and the ability to get off like fifteen times in a row. Guys are always lining up for a taste. Why shouldn’t she take advantage?

One of the vines drags across her clit. She moans loud and needy. She’s not sure what sort of sentience a plant might possess. But the motion repeats. And repeats. Billie tenses, and she shudders, and she’s coming. 

More vines slide into her. There are enough now that the combined girth is at least as fat as a dick. Billie knows she’s fucked up. In the sense that she’s high as a kite right now, but also, emotionally and mentally or whatever. It’s a confluence of factors that mean she’s rocking against the vines, trying to get more friction. It’s only a couple minutes before she’s fluttering and her abs are clenching and she’s flooded with the happy chemicals. 

It’s good sex. 

Not too fast. Not too rough. It’s slow and deep, just the way she likes it. She doesn’t have to grab hair and say _ slow down, gentle, goddamn it that hurts _while a douchebag doesn’t listen to her. She doesn’t have to wrestle her way on top to get a good angle and rhythm. The vines are just… doing it so right. 

There are a lot of them in her now. Undulating. Twisting a little. There’s still one rubbing her clit. She gushes, panting, whining. One orgasm just kind of rolls into the next. Her thighs are drenched. She can’t stop shivering. 

There are a few vines teasing at her asshole. She doesn’t care. It feels good. They press in and she comes even harder. She’s panting. Feels like she can’t get a full breath. Her body just keeps convulsing. She’d be on the ground, completely useless if the vines weren’t holding her up.

She registers the light approaching, behind the soft pink of her eyelids, but can’t really parse what it means. She hears someone saying her name. Doesn’t know what to do about it. 

Then there’s a flash of heat. The smell of burning grass. Billie is empty and there’s a weird hissing noise. She collapses to the dirt. So wet and filthy. Someone grabs her shoulders and drags her away from the wall. She blinks a few times.

Steph Harrington is bent over her. Wide eyed. Obviously panicked. She’s yelling instructions. Billie looks around. The curly haired kid with no teeth has a can of hairspray and a lighter. He set part of the tunnel on fire, apparently.

Steph takes off her jacket and drapes it over Billie’s bare thighs. There are red marks all over Billie’s skin from where the vines squeezed too hard. 

“OK. OK… fuck,” Steph breathes. “Can you—can you stand up?”

Billie giggles. She sounds drunk. Feels drunk. The world is spinning and blurry at the edges. The where or when of it all is amorphous. Doesn’t matter. 

Stephanie Harrington is pretty.

“You’re pretty,” Billie says. It’s the only thought in her head. All she can focus on is Steph’s big brown eyes. The way her hair swoops. 

“Thanks,” Steph snorts. 

She loops her arm around Billie's shoulders and hauls her up into a seated position. She ties the jacket around Billie’s waist, covering her somewhat. Billie doesn’t really care who sees her naked. So many people have seen it. There’s no point in modesty. 

The weird kid helps Steph pull Billie up onto her feet. Then Steph bends down. 

“C’mon. Get on. I feel like _ maybe _I can carry you like this.”

Billie slumps forward onto Steph’s back. Steph loops her arms under Billie’s knees. Billie is still laughing. Nobody’s given her a piggyback ride since she was a little girl. 

Steph’s hair is soft. Billie’s arms are draped around her narrow shoulders. Even in the rotten smell of the tunnels, she still latches onto a whiff of Steph’s flowery shampoo. 

Time as a concept is foggy. Maybe it goes faster because Billie and Steph are touching. Billie is drenched from getting fucked. She’s even wetter from everything that’s happening right now. It’s not long before they’re at the hole to the surface. There’s a rope hanging down. The kid goes up first. Then Steph puts Billie down. 

“Can you hang onto the rope? I really don’t think they can lift both of us up.”

“Mmm… dunno.”

“Well, if you fall, I’ll try to catch you. But no promises.”

Billie reaches for the rope. Tries to hold on as tight as she can. Her muscles still aren’t working right. She’s all loose and noodly. Steph sighs and just ties the rope around Billie’s waist. 

It’s not the most comfortable, being hauled up to the surface. Billie just tries to zone out, like she does whenever something unpleasant is happening. Then she’s on her back, on the ground, looking up at the stars. The sky is clear. The sweat sheen on her skin is starting to cool. 

“Billie?” Max is bent over her. “What the fuck happened? Why were you even down there?”

“You bitches took my keys.” Billie is still smiling. Everything is hilarious. 

Steph claws her way over the edge of the hole in the ground. They all start talking at each other agitatedly and Billie can’t keep up. She closes her eyes. Just marinates in how relaxed she feels. She’s usually so tense. Only gets a break when she’s real fucked up. 

Then someone’s trying to pull her upright again. It’s Steph. This time with the bandana pulled down, so Billie can stare at the plush curve of her lips. 

“You look good to kiss,” Billie mumbles. No filter. People back in Cali wrote it off when she made out with other girls in public. It could all be blamed on the ecstacy, or the shrooms, or the really strong weed. Get high enough and it’s reasonable to be all over anyone and everyone. 

Steph doesn’t say anything. She just hauls Billie to the passenger seat of the car and buckles her in. They start driving. Billie’s dizzy so she closes her eyes again. She drifts. The car starts and stops a few times. She doesn’t phase back in until someone’s shaking her shoulder. 

They’re in front of a big house. It’s Steph’s house. Billie knows because Carol’s pointed it out as they drove past. Carol and Steph used to be friends. Then Steph started dating Nate Wheeler and dropped everyone else like a sack of bricks. She’s not dating Nate Wheeler anymore. Billie’s teased her about it. Maybe she didn’t mean to, she was trying for sympathetic, she’s just bad at that. So it came off bitchy.

Steph gets Billie out of the car, walks them up to the door with an arm around Billie’s waist. Billie’s legs are still pretty useless. She should maybe be questioning why they’re here. But here’s good as anywhere else. Better, even. Steph’s here. This is where she lives. So that means she’s probably not leaving. Billie would like for Steph not to leave.

“God… OK, just… you’re really dirty. Um. Do you think you can manage a shower?”

“If you’re coming with me.” Billie smiles. She’s seen Steph naked before. Has to make a conscious effort not to stare at her tits in the locker room. Probably fails about half the time. They’re nice tits. Not huge. But bouncy. Shaped nicely, with small, pink nipples. Just enough to grab.

“Well. Up the stairs we go, I guess.”

Billie helps as much as she can. She grabs the bannister and at least lifts her feet up enough to clear every stair. Steph is still huffing a little by the time they get to the second floor. She takes a minute before leading Billie down the hallway and through a door. 

It’s a big bathroom. Three-pane mirror. Two sinks. Claw-foot tub. Steph sits Billie on the marble counter and starts the water. She trails her fingers underneath the tub spout, avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s weird for me to shower with you.”

“Do it all the time.” Billie says, dreamy and light. 

“That’s different.”

“No need to be shy. Seen it before.”

Steph sighs. She lifts the knob to divert the water to the shower head. The patter of the water sounds like raindrops. Steph takes off her shirt and jeans. She’s wearing a lacy pink bra. White cotton panties. Billie wants to fall to her knees and bury her face between Steph’s thighs. She settles for squirming out of her own shirt and bra. Letting them fall to the floor. She unties the jacket around her waist. Pulls at her shoelaces. It takes a few tries to actually get the boots off. The hit the ground with a dull thud. 

Steph stands there for a moment, hesitating, still not totally naked. She’s tense. She’s looking at all of Billie’s exposed skin. Who could blame her? Billie is hot. Tanned. Toned. She curves where Steph is flat. Thick thighs, a round ass, double d’s. They’d be perfect together. Complementary.

“Like the view?” Billie giggles. 

Steph’s eyes snap to the ground. She takes off the rest of her clothes quick. Then she’s got her arm around Billie’s waist, helping her into the tub and leaning her against the tile wall by the shower head. The water feels good. Billie watches the dirt slide off her and spiral around the drain. It’s weird—feeling the slick all over her get slimy again as it washes away. Steph keeps a distance at first. Lathering soap across her pale body like she’s trying to hide. Billie’s still looking. Eyes trailing across Steph’s chest, her flat stomach. Steph is shaved smooth all over. That’s new. Usually she’s got a little bush. Billie can see her pussy lips. Her swollen clit. Is Steph turned on? She looks a little wet. Like, not water wet.

“Stop it,” Steph snaps, as she pushes forward under the spray.

“Hmm?” Billie blinks.

“You’re leering at me.”

“Sorry. You’re hot.”

“You can’t just… say that.”

“Why?”

“You can’t stand up. You hate me, Billie. It’s just. Whatever happened to you down there. You’re high or something.”

Steph’s so close. She’s huffy and her eyes are closed as she rinses her hair. Billie can’t help it. She reaches out just to run her fingers along the jut of Steph’s hipbone. Steph jolts. Turns on her instantly. “What the hell?”

Billie shrugs one shoulder. She doesn’t have an excuse. She just wanted to. She’s not strong enough right now to grab Steph and pull her in close. She puts her hand right back on Steph’s hip, though. Tugs on her a little.

“C’mere.”

“Billie—no. This isn’t. You’re—”

Billie pushes off the wall. Slumps forward. Steph has to catch her. That puts them chest to chest. It’s so easy to make their lips brush together. Steph freezes. She’s got her arms around Billie’s waist, holding her up. Their bodies are pressed against each other so deliciously. Billie kisses her again. Firmer this time. Licking into her mouth. 

Steph kisses back. She’s hungry for it. Whimpering. She walks them a few steps backwards so the cool tile is supporting more of Billie’s weight. Steph’s hands are on her hips. Then one’s cradling her chin.

Then she pulls away. Abrupt. Billie whines.

“You’re not actually into girls, are you.” Steph says, so flat. “I’m just what’s here.”

“You’re a lesbian?” It’s all Billie can really think to ask.

“I don’t know. It’s like. Complicated.”

“I like pussy. Wanna taste yours.” Billie laughs. She’s loose, and dreamy, and Steph Harrington is so beautiful. 

“You… you do… ?”

“Kiss me.”

Steph does. It’s so good. Best kiss Billie’s ever had. She’s warm, and throbbing, and she _ needs _. But then Steph is pulling away again. It’s incredibly frustrating. Billie wouldn’t let her if she weren’t so out of it. 

“I can’t. When you’re all. Like this.”

“‘M fine.”

“You’re not. You need to sleep it off.”

Billie wants to protest. But then Steph’s turning the water off. She helps Billie out of the shower. Gives her a towel. She dries off, then dries Billie off because Billie can’t focus. Maybe Billie tries to kiss her again. A few times. But Steph turns her head. She dodges it. And Billie gives up.

They stumble into the bedroom. Basketball and soccer trophies on a bookshelf. Stuffed animals neatly arranged on top of a pink dresser. There’s even a vanity. So many different kinds of hairspray.

Billie wishes her vision weren’t so tilty. She’d like to remember the details. She kind of suspects she’s not gonna remember much of tonight at all. She has a tendency to black out. Wake up somewhere strange, half dressed, with no idea how she got there.

Steph pulls back the patchwork quilt comforter, exposing soft lavender sheets. She kind of pushes Billie onto the bed, but it’s not rough. Seems like Steph’s just tired. She grabs a couple pairs of pajama shorts and t-shirts from the dresser, and tosses one set on the bed. Billie isn’t putting those on. Steph is just standing there.

“You coming?” Billie’s tongue is heavy. She still manages to stroke her arm across the empty space next to her.

“Uh. We’ve got a guest room. Um. Do you need water, or anything?”

Billie whines. She’s still wet. Throbbing. Achy. What she needs is a warm body pressed against her. 

“Is that a yes, you need water?”

“Need _ you.” _

“Sorry.”

Steph disappears. She comes back with a glass of water and sets it on the side table. She lingers for a moment in the doorway, still wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around her. She turns off the light. She’s silhouetted so pretty against the dim glow from the bathroom across the hall. She closes the door. Billie is alone in the dark.

She passes out real easy.

***

Billie’s head hurts. Her ass hurts. Her pussy hurts. She doesn’t know exactly what happened last night. Judging by the aches, she has ideas. She must have gotten fucked real hard. Maybe by several people? It’s a pity she doesn’t remember much.

Just vague flashes of weird dreams. Heat. Slick. Plants? The imagery is bizarre, foggy and impossible. So she’s not gonna dwell on it.

She opens her eyes. It doesn’t look like a dude’s room. Did someone put her to sleep in their sister’s bed? Maybe he wanted to feign innocence, try to hide the fact they were fucking all night?

The door is open. That’s what woke her up. The creaking.

Steph Harrington is standing their in an oversized t-shirt, dolphin shorts and messy pigtails. She looks so pretty, even bare faced and sleepy. She’s got a little acne on her cheeks and forehead. Freckles on her nose usually hidden under a layer of foundation. Billie’s seen it before. Steph usually washes everything off before basketball practice, because she’d sweat it off anyway. It still seems intimate. 

“Is this your house?” Billie blinks. Because. What?

“Yep.” Steph steps into the room, she shuts the door behind her with one foot. She walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it.

Billie is naked underneath the sheets. This is a situation she’s not exactly sure how to cope with.

“Did you like—have a party last night or something? No offense, but I have zero idea why I’m here.”

She also probably fucked at least one person in Steph’s bed. But she’s not gonna mention that.

“Um. Not exactly.” Steph chews on her lip for a moment. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

That’s a good question. She was getting ready for a date…? 

“Did Norman Richards bring me over here?”

“Nope.”

“I don’t really wanna play twenty questions. So maybe just tell me?”

“Uh.” Steph pauses for a _ really _ long time.

“Hello? It shouldn’t be that complicated?”

“You showed up at the Byers house looking for Maxine.”

Right. Neil was being a dick. Then… Steph was there for some reason? Steph punched her. Billie did maybe shove her to the ground and kick her first. So. Wait. 

“Maxine fucking drugged me.”

“Yeah. I uh. Dropped Max at your house. But she said you probably shouldn’t come in so fucked up. So. I took you here.”

“Huh.”

That. Sounds reasonable? But also super not. Billie and Steph aren’t friends. They’re like, bitchy rivals. She has no idea why Steph would do her an ostensible solid. Also that doesn’t answer a lot of shit. 

“Why am I naked?”

“Um. Dunno.” Steph is looking out the window. She’s a bad liar. Billie doesn’t see her clothes anywhere. 

“Harrington, did you fuck me?”

“No! What? Oh my god!”

“Somebody fucked me last night and you’re the only one here.”

Not that Billie would mind fucking Steph? But it’s polite to ask first. And she would rather remember it?

“Look—you’re the one who was trying to fuck _ me.” _Steph splutters. 

“What?”

“You were all messed up and kept saying I was pretty—and you kissed me—and I didn’t do anything because I’m not an asshole, OK? I don’t know what else you did last night. But I didn’t do anything to you.”

Because she’s not an asshole. No mention of _ I’m not a goddamn queer, Hargrove, you’re disgusting. _

Interesting. 

“Well. I’m sober now.” Billie cocks an eyebrow. She shifts under the covers. 

Steph’s breath catches. 

Billie smiles. Vague memories swim to the surface, soft lips against hers. She can feel the first prickles of arousal, the swoop in her chest, the throbbing between her legs. 

She sits up. The sheets fall, pooling around her waist. Her nipples are hard in the cool air. Steph is staring openly. 

“You wanna?” Billie licks her lips. 

Steph scrambles forward. She’s in Billie’s lap so fast. They’re making out, hot and heavy. Steph is clinging to her. Rocking her hips against Billie’s stomach. Fuck. 

Billie grabs Steph’s ass. Squeezes it. She dips her hand low enough to tease at the edge of the shorts. She can feel how warm Steph is. The fabric is damp. 

“Damn, baby,” Billie breaths. “So wet for me.”

Like. Billie‘s real wet too, of course. There’s probably a sticky blotch on the sheets where she’s sitting. She pushes the shorts out of the way so she’s touching bare skin, tracing her fingers over the slippery folds of Steph’s pussy. Steph moans into her mouth. 

So Billie slides a finger in. Steph’s so warm on the inside. Buttery smooth. She flutters around Billie’s finger. 

_ “Shit.” _Billie groans. 

She withdraws it. Just so she can flip Steph into her back. Steph seems caught off guard. Billie grabs the waistband of her shorts and tugs them off. Steph spreads her creamy thighs, eager and flushed. 

Billie is gonna ruin her. 

She flops onto her stomach, licks Steph’s whole pussy. It’s soft and narrow. Steph is so fucking drenched. Her clit is hard and swollen. Billie teases. Barely tracing her tongue around it. Steph whimpers. She squirms. 

“Please,” she sounds so spun out. “Billie—please, need it.”

Billie drags her tongue across Steph’s clit gently. Lapping at it slow. Barely enough pressure to do anything. Steph whimpers. She tries to press up against Billie’s face. So Billie grabs her hips and pins them down. 

She works up the pace on a steady incline. Doesn’t even get halfway to where she’s going before Steph tenses and shudders. 

“Fuck, baby,” Billie laughs. “Did you just come?”

_ “Yes.” _ Steph’s thighs are shaky. “Don’t stop.”

Billie is a little rougher after that first one. Offers the direct stimulation that Steph seems to want. It doesn’t take much to get another one. Steph makes such pretty noises. She’s so responsive. Billie is entranced by the way her hips jerk. The way she can’t keep from visibly falling apart. 

Three is a big one. Bleeds right over into four as Billie slips two fingers in. She loves the feeling of Steph clenching around her. It doesn’t stop. Steph’s whimpers get louder. She’s bucking against Billie’s hand. Murmuring _ don’t stop, fuck, Billie, feels so good, oh, oh, shit! _

Steph gushes. She covers Billie’s hand up to the wrist. Jesus Fucking Christ. Billie’s so horny for it. She like. Hurts.

Her neck is also getting a little sore from the position. So she pulls back and lies down. 

“Get on my face.” Billie pats her chest. Slaps Steph’s thigh when she just lies there panting. 

“OK! Just… need a second. To move.”

Billie slides a hand down between her legs and starts playing with herself. Rubbing her clit. Doesn’t take much until her abs are clenching and she’s gasping, flooded with the soft pleasure. Just enough to take the edge off. 

Steph gets up on shaky legs. She settles with her knees on either side of Billie’s head. Billie pushes Steph’s shirt up. Cups her tits and squeezes, rolling her nipples between two fingers. Then she gets her mouth on Steph’s clit again and she’s in heaven. Steph tugs her shirt off. Then she has her hands against the wall for support. She’s trembling. Making such a mess all over Billie’s face as she comes. 

“Sorry,” Steph whimpers. “I can’t—can’t help it—the squirting. I know it’s gross. I’m sorry.”

“Baby,” Billie murmurs. “It’s so hot. Don’t even.”

Steph makes a high-pitched needy noise. She squirts some more as soon as Billie licks her again. Billie should maybe punch Nate Wheeler in the dick at the next available opportunity. How dare he tell Steph her come is gross?

They keep at it until Steph is so overstimulated she’s literally crying. Can’t stop shaking. Billie has to lift her up and gently set her back down. Steph is clingy. Curls against Billie as soon as she lies back. Kisses her so desperate. Throws a leg and an arm around her, basically gets halfway on top of her in about thirty seconds flat. 

It’s not entirely distasteful. 

Steph starts to slow down a bit. She settles. She just lies with her head against Billie’s shoulder for a while. 

“That was… amazing?”

“Glad you thought so.” Billie runs her hands down Steph’s back. 

She’s still so horny. Kind of figured Steph might be a pillow princess. The pretty ones usually are. She can’t resist getting off for much longer. 

So she shifts enough to get Steph’s leg between her thighs and starts grinding against it. She’s so turned on it doesn’t take long to peak. She moans softly. Keeps right on going. She’s gotten Steph’s thigh real slick. It feels great. But then Steph’s moving. She’s settling between Billie’s spread legs.

“I uh… haven’t done this before?” Steph swallows. All wide-eyed. Deer in the headlights.

“Don’t worry, baby, you’ll be great.”

Steph’s head dips down. At first it’s nervous kitten licks between the folds of Billie’s pussy, like she’s looking for the right spot. Billie moans loud enough to make it obvious when Steph’s tongue touches her clit. 

“Just like that.” Billie gets her hand on Steph’s head. Kind of wants to pull on the pigtails, but manages to resist.

Steph gets a little bolder after that. Not like it takes much. Billie’s coming hard before long. Her back arches, and she’s buzzing all over, and it’s a swirl of light and color. Steph takes some initiative. Puts a finger in her. She’s gentle with it. Moves it just perfect. 

Billie gets lost. It’s all a blur of sensation, twitching muscle, heady feelings. Tension and release. Steph’s a trooper. Doesn’t ask for a break. She just keeps licking Bilile’s clit and fingerfucking her until there’s a huge wet spot and Billie’s pushing her away because she’s starting to verge towards oversensitive.

Steph stretches out on top of her. Kisses her again. She’s light. Not like some beefy guy falling half-asleep on top of her and crushing her. Steph feels good. Billie even wraps an arm around her waist and squeezes.

“I um… I would like to do that again. If you want to.” Steph mumbles, face pressed against Billie’s neck like she’s shy all the sudden.

“Hell yeah, baby.” Billie smacks Steph’s ass. 

Steph squeals. She bites Billie’s neck in retaliation. Then they’re both giggling. It’s pretty gay. Billie’s about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Plants” by Crumb. 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com) and stuff.


End file.
